Speaker wall mounting brackets commonly require the use of separate tools for installation, as well as the selection of a surface specific anchor screw as well as support elements. When attaching speaker wall mounting brackets, the bracket usually employs screws appropriate for the wall surface to be mounted upon and requires separate tools for installing the wall specific mounting screw. Moreover, the mounting bracket face can be quite large, making manipulation of the bracket unwieldy. Installation of the mounting bracket is often a cumbersome process involving the tracing of bracket location, drilling followed by attaching the anchor screw or screws. As home theater audio systems become more mainstream, there is a need to simplify the loudspeaker mounting process for the average consumer.